Lazos
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: Ahora Zero pasó de ser el cazador a ponerse en los zapatos de Yuuki. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida? - "Definitivamente, se dijo Takuma, el purasangre era el ser más pesado y tal vez hasta estúpido que había conocido en toda la tierra y en lo que sería su larga, larga vida."
1. Prólogo

**Notas:** Jijiji, un experimento mortal he puesto aquí a vuestra disposición XD Y digo mortal porque estoy matando brutalmente a alguien aquí (perdóneme Dios o Satán por mi actual pecado) y ese es por el único hecho que agradezco profundamente el hecho de que Zero sea un mero personaje ficticio de tinta y papel que no me pueda asesinar por mi cometido. Pero lo amo igual, que conste.

Como sea, esto es un AU por el simple hecho de que lo considero así por haber cambiado el rol de dos personajes importantes. El cómo nació esta idea fue gracias a que mientras escuchaba el soundtrack del juego "Lamento: Beyond the Void" (más específicamente la canción When the end) que comencé a especular acerca de varias cosas y una de ellas fue: _¿Qué pasaría si…?_

Y de todas las cosas que incluí en esos últimos puntos suspensivos, fue precisamente el cómo ocurrirían los hechos si Zero hubiese sido salvado por Kaname en vez de Yuuki. Y todo lo demás que le sigue a eso (no lo menciono específico para aquellos que recién empezasteis a leer el manga o ver el anime).

En fin, la trama que salió de esto es en otras palabras que Zero fue el niño salvado por el purasangre y por consecuencia Yuuki es la caza-vampiros (a esta última le dejé su personalidad original, sólo que con instintos básicos de su estirpe) y Kaname sigue siendo Kaname, el sátiro vampiro que todos conocemos.

**Aclaración:** Yuuki es una Kiryuu, con ataque de Shizuka y todo sólo que sin gemelos rencorosos con ansias asesinas y sin mordidas locas. Ya se verá con el tiempo cómo fue que sucedió todo. (Si es que me doy la paja de hacerlo, en realidad. Lo siento, soy una mala, mala anfitriona -v-)

También acostumbro a relacionarlos fraternalmente (Yuuki – Zero), así que suelo usar la palabra "hermano/a" varias veces.

**Acotaciones gramaticales:** Los "Flashbacks" están marcados por comillas angulares en negrita (**«**, **»**) mientras que los pensamientos están marcados simplemente por comillas angulares sin negrita.

A diferencia de mis otros fics, a éste le puesto los diálogos entrecomillas (" blah, blah…"). Tal vez y hasta edite los demás y los cambie por igual. Se ve mucho más agradable a la vista que los guiones, creo yo.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno (AU), Ooc provocado apropósito y cambio de roles. Tal vez haya sangre _or maybe not_, **muahahahaha**... (Sé que estoy media loca –vale, no media, si no entera- pero perdonadme la vida. Os lo ruego.)

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino es la ilustre autora de Vampire Knight. Todos los derechos (excepto la trama que es mía –gran parte-, eh) reservados para ella.

_Connotaré_ más cosas a medida que avance la historia.

* * *

No tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, se dijo mientras cogía una brillante daga dorada de detallada empuñadura. Se había negado profundamente en comprar algún regalo que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño en un descuido, pero eso era lo que había elegido.

Takuma había regateado su decisión un par de veces más, insistente en que no debía de comprar aquél peligroso regalo e incluso Aido, quién siempre era tan servicial en cuanto a los deseos del purasangre, se había opuesto a la idea. Ya fue el colmo para cuando Ruka expresó su descontento silencioso con sus miradas inquisitivas y malhumoradas. Pero a él le daba exactamente igual, pensó mientras observaba a la muchacha del autoservicio envolver fácilmente el objeto en un bonito papel.

Era su primera fiesta de cumpleaños en un buen tiempo después de todo y Kaname no tenía la más mínima idea de qué regalarle –más bien, quería comprarle todo lo que veía, porque pensaba que todo se le vería bien- así que no tuvo más opción que sacar al pequeño humano en un paseo para ver qué reacciones tenía éste ante diferentes objetos al pasar por las vitrinas de la tienda.

**«**"¿Qué es lo que miras tanto, Zero?" ocultó su sonrisa al ver al menor tan concentrado en un objeto a través del vidrio; los orbes amatistas de Zero brillaban con curiosidad mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaba en un amago de sonrisa. El muchacho se giró en dirección al mayor, señalando el escaparate o más bien, a un pequeño objeto brillante en él.

El purasangre abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido al ver el intenso brillo de lo que parecía ser un cuchillo. No pensaba comprarle eso…

"Es bonita, ¿verdad, Kaname-sama?" flexionó sus dedos enguantados en mitones haciendo énfasis en la extravagancia del objeto. Una vez había visto a Yuuki usando una parecida y, secretamente, quiso una igual. "Yuuki no comparte las suyas…" el puchero casi inconsciente que realizó a continuación fue el culpable de la seguramente más peligrosa decisión que había tomado en todo el tiempo que llevaba de 'niñero' para con el humano.**»**

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, intentando convencer de manera ortodoxa –la otra opción sería hipnotizarla, pero que va…- a la, ahora hiperventilada, dependienta de recibir el bono por la envoltura pero luego de unos minutos de intentar convencerla simplemente dejó el dinero ahí y se fue. No tenía tiempo para discutir nimiedades, sobre todo si considerábamos el hecho de que iba tarde.

Se ocultó lo más que pudo del resto de los ojos humanos, sus ojos tornándose ligeramente carmesíes. Iba realmente tarde.

* * *

Zero cumplía doce dulces años ese día y el Director había insistido en que debía celebrarlo ya que era una fecha especial, pero en realidad no fue hasta que Kaname accedió a asistir que el pequeño chico dio su visto bueno a la ocasión.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus rodillas mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente y sus manos se enroscaban al borde del mantel, un ridículo sombrero de fiesta descansaba sobre su cabeza y un pomposo pastel se plantaba frente a sus ojos y éste era tan grande que ni siquiera podía ver a su hermana que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa de cuatro personas. Kaien Cross, que a pesar de ser consciente de no ser su verdadero padre, no podía dejar pasar la tristeza que surcaba la expresión de su hijo menor a medida que pasaban los minutos.

"Ya vendrá, Zero-kun" musitó intentando aligerar el pesar del menor y sonrió delicadamente en cuanto éste posó sus ojos sobre los de él "Es imposible que lo haya olvidado. Quizás aún no decide tu regalo, ya sabes cómo es él…" el menor asintió intentando convencerse de aquellas palabras, pero una parte mínima llena de pesimismo dentro de él seguía fuertemente arraigada a su joven corazón.

Él le había prometido que iría, se lo había jurado y aunque sabía que debía creerle, no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez lo había dicho para satisfacer sus demandas y que, como muchas otras ocasiones, terminaría llamando a casa excusándose de tener otras cosas que hacer. Otras cosas más importantes que él.

"Zero-kun, el direc–" Yuuki calló al ver la sonrisa de advertencia del hombre mayor y se corrigió "Nuestro _padre_ tiene razón… es primera vez que veo a un vampiro comportarse así con un humano" se estiró por sobre el pastel intentando buscar al albino con la mirada, y en cuanto lo vio esbozó una de sus sonrisas conciliadoras que tranquilizaban a todos.

El director abrió la boca una vez más para afianzar las palabras de la cazadora, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de par en par seguido por la brisa fresca de la tormenta de nieve que había afuera causó que todos los presentes se voltearan sorprendidos –hasta asustados, o al menos Yuuki quien empuñó automáticamente el tenedor sobre la mesa- hasta un bastante agitado Kaname, quién cerraba la puerta tras de sí sacudiéndose la nieve que ya se derretía sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de par en par, y olvidando su pequeña agonía a causa de la ausencia del vampiro, dio un pequeño salto de su puesto y cuando llegó a su lado, extendió sus delgados brazos hacia el mayor.

"¡Kaname-sama!" los ojos marrón carmesí del mayor se entrecerraron ante la ternura que le causaba todo eso. Había estado mirando por la ventana antes de entrar y casi, _casi_, se sintió culpable de haberse deleitado con la expresión de total sufrimiento del menor mientras envolvía sus largos brazos en la cintura de éste, afianzándolo cariñosamente contra él. "Pensé que no ibas a venir" el purasangre no pudo evitar reír ante la tierna trompita que le ofrecía _su_ humano, y en un impulso le besó la frente cariñosamente.

Era cierto que habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que había tenido que disculparse para con el menor en una corta llamada telefónica por no visitarle siempre que quería, pero aquél maldito consejo de decrépitos ancianos parecía no querer dejarlo en paz. Y todavía ni siquiera cumplía la mayoría de edad. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, no, ahora que Zero estaba con él al fin, debía olvidarse de esos viejos que no merecían un lugar dentro de su mente.

Ahora el único que debía estar allí, era la persona que estrechaba en sus brazos.

"Bienvenido, Kaname" la voz de Cross le hizo desviar la mirada del peli-plateado para dirigirla a los demás. Una niña que no conocía –de presencia al menos- estaba sentada al revés de su silla para no darle la espalda, sintió un impulso de reír al ver cómo empuñaba con fiereza el tenedor en sus manos pero se contuvo "Perdone que no te reciba correctamente, pero estamos un poco apurados ya que Zero no quería comenzar sin ti." El ex cazador se levantó, ofreciéndole al vampiro su ayuda al quitarse los implementos que llevaba encima, pero en cuanto éste hizo amago de tomar la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, el vampiro negó.

"Gracias, pero de eso me encargo yo" acunó con cuidado el regalo entre sus manos y prosiguió a sentarse en aquella modesta mesita, en realidad, la casa le parecía pequeña pero acogedora. Perfecta para _él_.

Intentó ignorar la mirada fija que la cazadora depositaba sobre él, pero Zero no parecía pendiente de su propósito.

"Yuuki-san, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesta por algo?" a pesar de que cuando la muchacha no estaba se tomaba la libertad de llamarla por su nombre, cuando ésta estaba en presencia le daba algo de vergüenza aún cuando la mayor insistía en que deje formalidades. Yuuki pareció sorprenderse de la pregunta y se disculpó al notar que no había dejado de observar al vampiro, soltando al instante el 'arma' que tenía en mano.

"Ella sigue un poco desconfiada, pero se le pasará" mencionó el Director en cuanto entró de vuelta a la habitación, esta vez sin el delantal de cocina que llevaba anteriormente. La chica asintió, avergonzada "Bueno, ya que estamos la familia completa, prosigamos".

Yuuki se removió incómoda ante las palabras del director cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el purasangre quien intentó sonreírle, hecho que valga la redundancia, no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del cumpleañero, formando un extraño círculo vicioso de sonrojos, sonrisas y celos correspondientemente. Cross suspiró, los niños de hoy en día…

Después de unos minutos, se veía a un Zero casi empotrado en la mesa intentando apagar las lejanas trece velitas que reposaban sobre la enorme tarta y una vez las hubo apagado todas, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar causando que el albino sonriese con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Su corazón estaba repugnantemente henchido de felicidad. Felicidad que, aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, sólo esas tres personas eran capaces de brindarle.

El purasangre habría dado lo que fuera por hacer de ese día y esa sonrisa tan especial para él de algo eterno.

* * *

Yuuki observaba con la imperiosa curiosidad de una quinceañera al mirar su primer vestido de fiesta, a una pequeña especie de vara que descansaba sobre la mesa de la oficina del Director, era 'Artemis' según se le había explicado y podría hacer uso de ella hasta comenzar su trabajo de Guardián. Por ahora sólo podía contentarse con el entrenamiento.

De todas formas, extendió un brazo vacilante hasta rozarla gentilmente con la yema de sus dedos, preguntándose qué reacción hubiese tenido el arma si ella hubiese sido vampira y sus dedos la rozaran como lo hacían en este momento. Nunca había tenido ocasión de usarla con un vampiro real.

Una idea algo loca cruzó su mente en cuanto se escabulló por el pasillo y divisó la cabellera peli-plateada de su hermano, quien observaba de manera ausente al exterior por la ventana como solía hacer a veces. Sabía quién estaba en sus pensamientos ahora mismo y ella misma estaba pensando en esa persona, aunque con un propósito totalmente distinto al del chico.

Kuran Kaname era un único vampiro con el cual podía entrar en contacto libremente estando cerca. Sonrió pensando en que tal vez una pequeña broma como esa, gracias a su naturaleza, no le afectaría en lo más mínimo al purasangre y el seguramente momentáneo disgusto de Zero por sus acciones se pasaría luego de un rato. Decidida y con un nuevo plan de entretención formulándose dentro de su cabecita, se encaminó a la oficina de su _padre_ contenta.

"Yuuki-chan debería ser una buena niña. Yo no te crié así, Yuuki-chan, niña mala." La chica se sobresaltó quedándose estática a medio coger a 'Artemis', mientras observaba casi con temor la ahora oscura figura de Cross Kaien. "Papá está dispuesto a jugar así que Yuuki-chan debería dejar a Kaname-kun y venir a jugar conmigo." Yuuki tragó saliva, sabiéndose pillada en su maléfico plan y tembló al ver la –para ella- psicótica sonrisa del mayor que le dirigía.

"Di-director…. ¡digo! Paaaaaa… ¿pá?" el aura casi maníaco que desprendía el hombre se suavizó notablemente al oír las palabras de su hija, pero como ya se había hecho costumbre, alguien más se había adelantado a sus palabras.

"Yuuki-san va a jugar conmigo, Director" sin más ni más, Zero, quién había hecho acto de presencia, se llevó a rastras a la chica de cabellos caoba fuera de la habitación hasta la suya propia asegurándose de tener la privacidad que iba a necesitar para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Yuuki tragó saliva nuevamente, bajando la vista ya resignada a no llevar su plan a cabo.

"No le iba a hacer daño." Musitó atropelladamente, a sabiendas de que de todas las personas, Zero sería la última que le perdonaría el hacerle algún daño al purasangre. Por más extraño que le fuese admitirlo.

El menor sonrió gentil, mientras acariciaba uno de los largos mechones de la chica en un gesto de afectiva hermandad. A pesar de la naturaleza de la chica, él era veces mucho más macabro que ella misma.

"Yo quiero ayudarte. También tengo curiosidad de mi Bloody Rose" casi como haciendo algún tipo de énfasis en sus palabras, señaló una mediana pistola que descansaba en un velador de la esquina más lejana. La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, así que Zero la había robado tal como ella planeaba con la suya… y con una euforia renovada, sonrió cómplice.

Por supuesto que ningún plan maquiavélico logró llevarse a cabo, no completo al menos, ya que en cuanto el purasangre hizo acto de presencia dos días después, casi lo matan de un susto al atacarlo sorpresivamente recibiendo una grave reprimenda del Director. Después de enterarse de que podrían haberle hecho un serio daño a Kaname, ninguno de los dos intentó tocar sus armas correspondientes por un buen tiempo –sobra decir que Zero devolvió a la 'Bloody Rose'-.

* * *

El porqué sus padres habían muerto era algo que aún no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta sin sentirse aún débil. El resultado de todo eso era aún peor.

Observó la cajetilla de pastillas entre sus dedos, sabía que aún estaban en fase de experimentación pero Kaname no podía darse el lujo de beber de alguien más sin convertir o crear lazos con la persona en cuestión. Y ésa era una de las pocas cosas que lo llevaban a cuestionarse si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo todo por sí mismo.

_«__No puedes darte el lujo. No si él sigue esperando_…». Mordió una pastilla sin siquiera darse el trabajo de disolverla en agua.

"Deberías esperar a que terminen la elaboración, Kaname" Takuma, uno de los pocos y más confiables amigos del purasangre, ingresó en la habitación. A pesar de que el incidente en la mansión Kuran había pasado hace ya más de cinco años, su mejor amigo seguía teniéndole cierto recelo a volver a aquel lugar que alguna vez consideró un hogar; por supuesto, él le tendría bajo su techo el tiempo que fuera necesario. "A ese chico seguro le molestaría verte tan mal alimentado." Sonrió.

Kaname continuó mordisqueando algunas pastillas más, pero no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante la frase –que seguro no estaría errada en nada- que el Ichijo pronunció. Sabía que Zero a lo mejor relacionara su hambre con comida, cuando lo único que podría saciar por completo al purasangre no era nada más ni nada menos que él mismo.

Pero él jamás se lo permitiría a sí mismo. Ni se lo perdonaría, cabe decir.

"Él no tendría por qué molestarse cuando no me puede ver, y ahora mismo está más seguro que nunca. Muy, muy lejos de mí." _«__y muy lejos de mi hambre__» _Sabía cuánto le molestaba al humano el que se ausentara los días que prometía ir a verle, pero hoy había estado más sediento que de costumbre y aunque le molestase admitirlo, se debía justamente a la cercanía que tenía con el muchacho los últimos días. "No tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien mientras él esté bien."

Takuma observó al mayor recostarse casi con dificultad sobre la cama, él más que nadie sabía cuánta energía había gastado el único sobreviviente de los Kuran esta última semana y eso que ni siquiera había tenido que hacer visitas indeseadas a los vetustos Ancianos. No quería imaginarse el martirio que debía sufrir Kaname cada vez que se plantaba voluntariamente cada día sólo a contemplar de lejos –algunas veces más cerca que otras- a lo que seguramente sería el mejor bocadillo que jamás probaría. Aunque había insistido varias veces al purasangre en desistir de su tarea, éste, al igual que un testarudo niño pequeño, se había negado rotundamente a cada palabra pronunciada por el rubio y su abuelo. Suspiró pesadamente mientras abandonaba al otro vampiro para dejarlo descansar tranquilamente.

Definitivamente, se dijo Takuma, el purasangre era el ser más pesado y tal vez hasta estúpido que había conocido en toda la tierra y en lo que sería su larga, larga vida.

* * *

Meh, voy en el tomo 20 de Vampire Knight (cuando comencé a escribir esto –hace dos días- iba en el 1O o 12… más o menos) y mi corazón no da más y si es que esto tiene alguna continuación... *Susurra*_No por nada he prometido sangre…_*risa malévola*

Bueno, bueno, espero que esto no sea tan descabellado. También mientras escribía me he encontrado con "And when you are here" de **LeaNicolaie**, lo cual me hizo sentir gratamente y no tan sola al inventarme tal cosa. Por supuesto, lo mío suena más a falacia frente a su trabajo grandioso.

Sólo espero, rezo, pido a Dios, arcángeles, Buda, Rey del infierno y a todos los otros seres habido y por haber que lo que me quede para ponerme al día no me complique más mi pobre mente de lo que ya está. Kaname, no seas _tan _malo y Zero, eres demasiado manipulable. Es todo lo que tengo que decir (el resto lo explotaré con mi amigos, aunque sé que van al día me van a aguantar igual xD)

¡Adiós! 3

PD: Noté que arriba también pedía Dios y a Satán. Se me está haciendo un hábito, ups.


	2. Capítulo I: Trece

**N. A.: **Este capítulo me causó mucha gracia y ternura escribirlo, porque siento que plasmé parte de mi día a día escolar junto a mi madre y mi hermana, y la verdad… nunca me habían parecido tan cómicas nuestras interacciones a esa hora hasta que las intenté escribir aquí. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. *ríe*

**Aclaración**: El título de este capítulo se debe a que, tal como le dije a _Laynad3_, mi propósito es dividirlo por años. Y Zerito tiene trece aquí (O está cerca de cumplirlos. En el prólogo cumplió sus doce.)Así que bueh, título fácil xD

**Disclaimer: **Matsuri Hino es la ilustre autora de Vampire Knight. Todos los derechos (excepto la trama que es mía –gran parte-, eh) reservados para ella.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Trece.**

«Porque eres el dueño de mi alma. Sólo quería que lo supieras.»

4 Real – Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Kaname ya se había ido.

Había tenido la vana esperanza de que al despertar lo primero que vería sería el rostro tranquilo y pulcro del joven, pero por supuesto, debía suponer que él no tendría tiempo para esas cosas; Zero no creía ser así de importante para él, muy a pesar de las palabras de Yuuki y el Director. Y muy a pesar de las palabras del mismo Kaname.

Frotó sus ojos aún somnolientos mientras se estiraba y encogía en la desordenada cama una y otra vez tal como una babosa en un plato de sal. Patética comparación, debió suponer que hasta las babosas eran más elegantes que él a esas horas de la mañana. Había programado la alarma a las 6:00 con la esperanza de que el purasangre se hubiese quedado dormido y poder verlo a primera hora, pero así como tantas otras veces, simplemente se esfumaba antes de que pudiera siquiera despedirse de la punta de su nariz.

Unos pasos fuera de su habitación le hicieron ponerse en guardia, volviendo a enrollarse dentro de su edredón dispuesto a oponer resistencia si el Director venía otra vez con sus tortuosos entrenamientos.

"No creo que esté despierto, no es necesario que te despidas de él. Si le despierto ahora no viviré para contarlo…" Aguzó el oído dispuesto a identificar el tono de voz de cada persona entre los cuchicheos que lograba entender, logró identificar la voz de Cross entre ellas y la de alguien más pero este último hablaba demasiado bajo para sus oídos. Se removió un poco más, intentando arrastrarse hasta los pies de la cama y quedar un poco más cerca de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, revelando a un madrugador Director y a un bastante despierto Kaname, quien abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la extraña postura del más chico sobre la cama. "Ze-Zero-kun"

Kaname soltó una risilla disimulada mientras se sostenía del pomo de la puerta y Zero agradecía que desde ese ángulo sólo lograse ver sus ojos y no el resto de su sonrojado rostro. Intentó desenredarse dando un par de vuelta y tumbos sobre la pobre cama, pero desistió de su tarea minutos más tarde.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? No es una pose bastante natural." Dijo el purasangre entre sonrisa y sonrisa, la verdad era que el cuadro le enternecía más que nada. Se arrastró hasta llegar al lado del _caracol_ en que se había convertido Zero, resistiendo las ganas de tenderse junto a él y envolverle tal cual lo hacían las frazadas ahora mismo. "Te despertaste temprano." Murmuró una vez volvió a encontrar el agujero en donde se veían las dos brillantes orbes violetas que tanto le gustaban.

Zero cerró los ojos, en un acto infantil que él quería hacer ver algo vengativo.

"Pero tú no estabas…" susurró lo más bajito posible pero lo suficientemente alto como para que llegase a los oídos del vampiro. Se removió un par de veces más, hasta que sintió un par de brazos que le sujetaban suavemente la cintura por sobre los edredones. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca, buscando instintivamente ese calor que desprendía el mayor; Kaname corrió la gruesa tela que cubría la cabeza de Zero, enterrando el rostro en los finos cabellos de éste y aspirando ese peculiar aroma que el niño tenía, sintiendo como su ya marchito corazón volvía a latir cada vez que podía abrazarle.

Cross, quién observaba todo con detenimiento, sonrió al comprender que una vez más había sido expulsado de la pequeña burbuja en que se sumían esos dos cada vez que se veían. Murmuró una disculpa antes de marcharse, pero de todas formas sabía que –realmente, aunque le resultaba algo crudo y, para él, triste- podía haber explotado y no le harían el más mínimo caso.

"Director, ¿Zero despertó? Yagari-san está esperando." En la puerta contigua a la habitación de Zero, una bastante malhumorada y soñolienta Yuuki aparecía frotando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. La cazadora se había despertado al menos hace una hora atrás, pero su humor y buena disposición se habían ido al caño en cuanto quiso entrar a la ducha y descubrió que su padre no había pagado la cuenta del gas, lo cual al contrario que todos los niños de su edad, la ponía especialmente del asco ya que era el único modo en el cual podía despejar su mente completamente.

El Director una vez le había dicho que era una buena señal, pero ella nunca supo el por qué de esas palabras. O tal vez no quiso admitir que habían logrado que baje la guardia un poco más en sus presencias.

"Yo que tú no interrumpiría." Yuuki observó casi con fastidio –al cual ya debía ir acostumbrarse- al ver los repugnantes corazoncitos de felicidad que desprendía su padre adoptivo. Quizás el vivir tanto tiempo aquí le estaba haciendo alucinar.

Al final, simplemente decidió dejar una vaga nota bajo la puerta de su hermano y se ajustó su ya legítima 'Artemis' en su pierna por sobre el pantalón antes de salir.

* * *

Ruka Souen, una de las más fieles seguidoras del cabecilla del clan Kuran, se acomodaba nerviosamente por sobre el sillón de la pequeña estancia en la cual estaban de paso. Su larga cabellera caía en cascada por sobre sus hombros, enredado por la constante lluvia que caía sobre uno de los tantos pueblos en los que habían estado hospedándose por meses.

"No luces muy contenta, Ruka." La rubia simplemente bajó su rostro frente a la atenta mirada que Kain ofrecía sobre sus movimientos desde hace unas horas. Horas que habían empezado desde que el purasangre se había ausentado sin una excusa bastante convincente. "Me gustaría saber que estás pensando, no te has movido mucho desde que Kaname-sama se fue." En realidad, Akatsuki Kain sabía mejor que nadie qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la hermosa vampira. Y le entristecía.

La chica desvió la mirada de las baldosas hasta el gran reloj que reposaba contra la pared, marcaban ya cinco horas desde que Kaname los había dejado allí, con esa horrible tormenta afuera. Pensó en las posibles cosas que el vampiro podría estar haciendo y su corazón se oprimió un poco más.

No era la primera vez que sabía de las largas salidas del Kuran, salidas a las cuales nadie más que Takuma –y al parecer Aido, ve tú a saber cómo lo hacía- sabía de su destino, lo cual ponía a Ruka a llegar a pensar en cosas bastante descabelladas. Cosas que terminaron en la conclusión de que el purasangre debía tener a una chica dentro de una estima mucho más alta que ella y que hacía ausentarle cada vez más y por más tiempo. Por supuesto, ella no tenía el poder ni derecho de reclamarle por su amor no correspondido.

"Sólo…" titubeó, intentando controlar las enormes olas de angustia y celos que corrían libremente dentro de su mente."Iré a ver a Aido, Kaname-sama se enojará si vuelve a morder a alguien más sin su consentimiento."

El de cabellos naranja simplemente asintió, observando la delgada e inalcanzable figura de la noble perderse tras la puerta aledaña a la de su habitación. Si él sólo tuviese el poder de ser un purasangre, le ofrecería todo lo que poseería sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

¿Pero qué más poderoso le podría ofrecer, aparte del amor incondicional que ya estaba dispuesto a entregar?

"¡Akatsuki, dile que no he hecho nada! ¡No puedes probar que esa chica fue mordida por mí, Ruka!" Kain, quién seguía concentrado en buscar alguna manera para resolver sus propios problemas personales, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz chillona de su primo tan cerca de él. Los ojos azules de Hanabusa se encontraban acuosos a causa de sus ya conocidas lágrimas de la salvación –como las había llamado Takuma al ver cómo estas salvaron al otro rubio de una muerte segura a manos de Kaname-. "¡Aleja ese cadáver de mí!"Alegó el rubio en dirección a Ruka, quién aún no salía de la habitación. La chica simplemente salió de la habitación, con el cuerpo desvanecido y lánguido de una muchacha joven en brazos.

Por un momento, Kain sintió miedo. Si Hanabusa lo había hecho y Kaname se enteraba…

"Está viva." Fue la escueta respuesta de la vampira antes de encaminarse con la joven en brazos y adentrarse con ella en el lavabo. Aido suspiró aliviado y su primo pensó que era un completo idiota, había acortado su vida unos buenos años más.

«_Espero sobrevivir a esta semana, sólo eso.__»_

* * *

Zero y Yuuki jugaban distraídamente sobre la mesa del comedor con una especie de crucigrama entre sus manos con nada más que una vela como iluminación mientras intentaban acostumbrarse lo mejor que podían a la oscuridad. Por supuesto, esto había sido culpa de su irresponsable padre quién había olvidado pagar las facturas de la luz.

"¡Ya sé que pone ahí! Eso… eso es…" La castaña volvió a contar una vez más los cuadritos en vertical, leyendo una vez más la descripción al costado de éste. "¿Vampiro?" ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí comprendiendo el por qué esa revista estaba precisamente abierta en esa página y dejada _distraídamente_ sobre la mesa.

"No creo, a lo mejor es otra. Como… ¿Otomano?" Sugirió el albino buscando que de alguna forma la palabra coincidiese con la otra, pero no había manera de que Turco tuviese semejanza con Vampiro. Yuuki sacudió la cabeza y simplemente anotó la palabra en la hoja.

Estaban concentradísimos buscando alguna fruta que creciese en el Ecuador que degustasen los monos (1) cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la perilla girándose con bastante dificultad. Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos se levantaron de sus puestos agarrando lo primero que tuviesen a mano; la puerta siempre, absolutamente siempre estaba cerrada y los únicos –a parte de ellos mismos– que tenían copias eran Kaname y, obviamente, Cross Kaien. Y el maestro Toga nunca se aparecía a menos que sea estrictamente requerido.

"Yo voy." Se ofreció la cazadora, a sabiendas que era la que más experiencia tenía en caso de ser un Nivel E, lo cual era bastante improbable ya que se encontraban en una zona bastante aislada, pero no así imposible de llegar. Sus manos pequeñas se enroscaron en la perilla sintiendo el movimiento desde el otro lado de ésta, empuñó una pluma metálica que el director había dejado tirada, dispuesta a enterrársela en el ojo a quién fuera que no tenga permitido entrar.

Zero asintió a la chica en cuanto esta le miró por última vez.

"¡Yuu !" Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuuki se abalanzó sobre la figura como si de un cavernícola se tratase, enganchando su brazo en torno al cuello y jalando del largo cabello rubio. Cabello rubio que, justo un momento antes de incrustarle la punta del lápiz en los ojos, pertenecía a su padre.

La castaña bufó molesta, desenganchándose de su agarre y dejando libre a un verdaderamente asustado Cross. Zero salió de su precario escondite conformado por una mesilla de café y con una sartén que había encontrado regada por ahí sobre su cabeza que olvidó quitarse.

"¿Cómo puedes recibir a tu _papi_ así?" Lloriqueó el rubio desde su posición fetal sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros y se encaminó de vuelta a la mesa, dispuesta a seguir con el crucigrama. "¡No ignores a tu _papi_, niña malcriada!" Lo siguiente que podría afirmar recordar el pobre hombre, es haber visto una naranja volar a la velocidad de la luz hacia su cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.

"Tu hermana es una bestia." El cazador experimentado se dirigió a Zero quien, aún con la sartén sobre su cabeza, suspiró. Si esto era ser bestia, todavía le faltaba ver el infierno que debía sufrir cada vez que su hermana le iba a despertar los días de entrenamiento, ella no se contenía ni un poquito. La chica bestia le miró ferozmente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo que Yagari sonriese divertido. "¿Qué? A mí no me mires así, sé que eres una salvaje desde que estás en pañales, criaja."

"¡Maestro!" El albino miró la escena con más detenimiento, pensando en el risible cuadro que formaba su disfuncional familia. La pequeña Kiryuu detuvo sus berrinches en contra del cazador en cuanto este le cubrió la boca, o al menos lo intentó ya que su mano le cubría toda la cara, para hacerla callar de una buena vez; se quitó el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca –estaba apagado, era sólo la costumbre ya- para comenzar a explicar el por qué de su presencia.

"Ya que acabas de asesinar brutalmente a tu padre, tendré que explicarlo yo: Mañana comienzan con su trabajo de Guardianes. Los chupasangres llegarán en la noche y ahí se les darán sus bandas como prefectos." Yuuki, quién había sido liberada al fin, boqueó como pez fuera del agua ¡Por fin había llegado el día en que pondría en función a 'Artemis'! y lo mejor era que no tenía que sacrificar al purasangre de paso.

Zero, mientras intentaba arrastrar al Director hacia el sillón más cercano, se detuvo repentinamente ante esas palabras con una expresión no muy diferente a la de su hermana. Si eso era así entonces…

* * *

Los ojos autoritarios y demandantes del vampiro se pasearon por sobre las cabezas inclinadas de los nobles presentes, muchos le habían dicho que debía regocijarse ante la obediencia que estos le rendían, pero él sabía que de no ser porque era alguien de estirpe superior, no sería tratado de esa forma.

"…Y por favor, no toquéis _nada_ que no corresponda. Gracias." El único hijo varón de la familia Aido tragó en seco al sentir la ferviente mirada del Kuran posarse sobre él con la amenaza claramente dirigida hacia él. Fulminó con la mirada al escuchar la disimulada risa de su primo a su costado, gruñéndole en respuesta.

Takuma esperó a que el purasangre diese por terminado su pequeño discurso antes de darle alcance, jalándolo del brazo. Kaname le miró y asintió, sabiendo las posibles preguntas que el noble le haría; sí, su pequeño Zero estaría allí, desempeñando una labor que francamente no le parecía. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa pero por supuesto, como cuando siempre que se trataba de Zero, le resultó imposible.

_«__¿Dónde estaría? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha comido lo suficiente? ¿Se ha divertido? ¿Ha ido a alguna parte?__»__,_ ésas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que el castaño se cuestionaba momentos antes de dormir. Apretó los dientes al desasosiego que iba llenando su pecho una vez más, como siempre que le sucedía cuando pensaba en el menor. Takuma le miró un poco extrañado al verle marcharse sin mediar palabra alguna hasta perderle de vista detrás de una habitación al azar.

Inhaló profundo, preguntándose cuánto iba a durar la jugarreta que tenía su mejor amigo para con el más chico.

* * *

"¡Calcetas del demonio!" Zero pegó un respingo en su cama al escuchar a su hermana gritar desde el otro lado de la pared. Frotó sus ojos y bostezó, mirando que el reloj todavía marcaba las cinco en punto y todavía le quedaba una hora para alistarse.

Salió de su habitación pegando una pequeña carrerilla hasta el baño por el frío ambiente de la mañana. En su camino al baño, escuchó un par de sonidos extraños y sospechosos provenientes de la cocina y su estómago se revolvió al ver la terrorífica silueta de su padre preparando lo que sería un veneno alias desayuno. Hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de volver a correr hacia la otra habitación y echarle pestillo.

Quitó su pijama aún con la nebulosa del sueño cubriendo sus ojos que hacían que sus miembros se movieran lánguidos y torpes, bostezó un par de veces y, una vez se hubo sacado la camiseta y el pantalón que usaba de pijama, se metió como pudo dentro de la angosta ducha que tenían en una esquina. El agua fría que salió le golpeó de sopetón, sabía que no tendrían gas por lo menos en un mes pero al menos le servía como despertador, se dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos bajo el agua fría, ya completamente despierto.

Una vez estuvo listo salió fuera buscando algo con lo que envolverse, pero como siempre, había olvidado sacar y traer consigo un par de toallas que su padre siempre guardaba en su armario. Maldijo bajito, y aún tiritando, salió así nada más en dirección a la puerta dejándola lo suficientemente abierta como para asomar tu rostro entre la apertura.

En el mismo pasillo pudo ver a Yuuki caminando como los zombis de las películas que solían ver ella y su maestro cada navidad, en dirección a la gran estufa que –se suponía que debía- calentaba toda la estancia. Detrás de ésta, estaban colgados la chaqueta escolar de la chica y un par de toallas que habían sido lavadas ese fin de semana.

"Pss, Yuuki…" murmuró tímidamente el albino, ya que se sentía un poco incómodo al llamar a la chica sin el diminutivo en su nombre. Yuuki miró hacia todos lados aún con los ojos entrecerrados y levemente hinchados, gruñó y siguió su camino. Llamó otro par de veces sin resultado hasta que al final, exasperado y entumecido por el frío, decidió salir así nada más al pasillo y pegar la carrera de su vida de vuelta a su habitación _«__Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Qué frío!__»_

"¡Agh, ponte algo encima si vas a salir del baño!" El chico detuvo su carrera a mitad de pasillo, girándose hacia el grito de su hermana tras él. La castaña tenía una expresión molesta y miraba la pared a su derecha como si el mural en ella fuese lo más interesante.

Le lanzó una de las toallas de la estufa y se marchó de vuelta a la cocina para, seguramente, ayudar a que su padre no iniciase algo parecido a una explosión termonuclear. Una vez envuelto en la calentita y confortable tela, volvió a encerrarse en el baño y esta vez, salió de él vestido.

"No hay jugo. Mañana hay que hacer una compra de emergencia, Zero." Comenzó Yuuki mientras mordisqueaba una de las pocas marraquetas que se habían salvado dentro del horno. Su hermano asintió, tomando algunas de las galletas que Kaname había traído consigo hace dos días.

El pecho del menor se comprimió y sintió como si sus costillas estrechasen su caja torácica, haciéndole escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón ante el recuerdo de los brazos del vampiro envolviéndolo firmemente. Yuuki lanzó un par de bromas refiriéndose al color que habían tomado sus mejillas, pero al rato encontró algo mejor con lo que divertirse por lo que empezó a calcular cuánta comida había en la alacena y cuánto faltaba para abastecerla, descartando el monto total de las facturas del gas y la luz…

La siguiente hora que pasaron dentro de la camioneta que Yagari Toga le había obsequiado a Kaien para su cumpleaños –lo cual sorprendió a sus dos alumnos, ¿quién diablos le regala una camioneta a alguien para su cumpleaños?- pasó más rápido de lo normal, Yuuki se la pasaba enganchada de su nuevo reproductor de música que había adquirido el mes pasado y Zero simplemente miraba distraído hacia fuera después de haber compartido audífonos con su hermana. Fue entonces, en ese corto trayecto, que decidió que la música pop no le gustaba.

Ninguno de los dos iba a admitir jamás que sus estómagos dieron miles de vueltas en cuanto bajaron frente a la imponente entrada al recinto, una gran reja de al menos tres o cuatro metros con una extraño dibujo de runas –al menos se parecían en algo a los hechizos del maestro- en el centro de esta, que brillaron cuando el Director sacó el reforzado candado luego de hacer una que otra figura con sus manos que ninguno de los dos logró reconocer. Y cuando entraron, si la fachada que habían visto fuera les pareció hermosa, eso quedaba bastante corto comparado con el vestíbulo. Pero no nos distraigamos en nimiedades.

Los dos muchachos siguieron al hombre hasta llegar a una modesta oficina con un gran escritorio en medio y dos sillones en las paredes de cada lado; detrás del escritorio se tenía una vista bastante privilegiada del jardín de la Academia, donde a esas horas todavía se podía ver a alguno que otro estudiante nuevo explorando los alrededores.

"Bien, como sabrán esta Academia lleva al menos cinco años gestándose desde que pasó de ser el antiguo centro de la Asociación de cazadores hasta lo que es ahora." La muchacha asintió, mientras que Zero simplemente se acomodó mejor en el sillón. "Nos tomó bastante tiempo a mí junto con otros cazadores decidir sobre si estaría bien y si sería seguro incluir una clase con vampiros liderados por un purasangre, por lo que la clase Nocturna salió como resultado. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no sólo deben evitar que los estudiantes humanos descubran el secreto de sus compañeros, si no que les protejan ante cualquier circunstancia." Ésa fue la primera orden que les dio su pase como Guardianes de la Academia Cross.

* * *

El resto de la mañana no hicieron más que intentar tomarle el ritmo a su nuevo horario, al parecer Yuuki había conocido a una chica, Wakaba Sayori si mal no recordaba, en su primer día por lo que en la segunda clase abandonó el puesto al lado de su hermano con la excusa de que debería hacer más amigos. El albino arrugó la nariz ante eso, totalmente reacio a cualquier posibilidad de comunicación con el medio externo.

"_Ojalá te comportases como con Kuran-san y conmigo con todo el mundo. Eres lindo después de todo_." Eso había dicho Yuuki para después gastarle una que otra broma por lo fácil que se arrebolaban sus mejillas. Zero sabía muy bien que era alguien difícil de tratar, pero una vez estaba con su familia era totalmente al revés.

_«__Son especiales.__»_

Suspiró cansado, había estado dando tumbos buscando el maldito baño de varones, pero el pasillo parecía ser infinito y todas las puertas llevaban a un aula diferente. Al final, sus pies le llevaron al precioso jardín que había visto desde la oficina de su padre; incluso si al lado del purasangre se sentía pequeño, esos árboles gigantes le hacían verse aún más. Por supuesto que no podía esperar más si sólo tenía trece años, lo cual ni siquiera le daba para cursar primer año de secundaría. Sí, cursaba el último año de primaria… todavía.

Un pequeño objeto filoso se asomó por uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, destellando brillos dorados que cegaron por un momento sus ojos violáceos. Era la daga que Kaname le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado, la misma daga que él había escogido en la última salida que había realizado con el vampiro y eso hacía más de un año. Desde entonces, el mayor simplemente iba por un par de horas a visitarle –exceptuando la noche anterior a esta- y luego se ausentaba por un tiempo que le resultaba eterno. Desde niño, Zero siempre sintió una admiración y cariño incalculables hacia el chico, un amor inocente que llenaba su pequeño y blando corazón que se había ido desbordando rápidamente a medida que iba creciendo; tiempo atrás Yuuki, al rato de haber gastado el tiempo viendo un programa de quizás qué cosa en la televisión, le había llamado y preguntado de lleno si el amor que sentía por el purasangre era normal. Como era obvio a sus tiernos once años, el albino no había sabido a qué se refería, pero supuso que sí lo era ya que se sentía bien cuando estaba con él.

No fue hasta hace un par de meses en que comprendió el fin de la pregunta, y supo que la respuesta era que no.

Un día que había ido a la ciudad acompañando a su hermana, había visto a una niña y un niño casi de su misma edad tomados de la mano en un gesto tan puro que le hizo desviar la mirada, avergonzado de haberlo visto y Yuuki simplemente se había reído de él, como siempre. Empero, ella no entendió que tal reacción del más joven se debía a que días atrás, en una de las visitas furtivas del vampiro, Zero le había tomado la mano de la misma forma en que veía justo en ese momento, pero ellos no se abrazaron como le había abrazado Kaname al coger su mano.

Presionó levemente su pecho, sintiéndose un poquito mal.

* * *

Kaname revisaba atentamente una serie de documentos en sus manos, los cuales le recordaban lo desagradablemente solo que estaba. Observó con indiferencia cada espacio en el que debía firmar; si fuera por él, enviaría al diablo todas sus inversiones.

Pero lamentablemente, eran necesarias si quería mantener a Zero estable.

"Pase." Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que quién sea que estuviese en la puerta lo escuchase. Una muchacha menuda y de cabellos tintados en rosa, ataviada en uno de los tantos trajes de sirvienta, se asomó tímidamente por la puerta como esperando alguna señal por parte de su amo para hablar; el chico simplemente asintió.

"Sus cosas ya está empacadas, Kuran-sama, Ichijo-sama vendrá dentro de un instante a recogerle. Con su permiso." Con una leve reverencia, la chica se esfumó en silencio, cosa característica en todos los sirvientes de la mansión Ichijo. Kaname espiró ruidosamente ante la expectativa de tener que viajar con el Sol aún cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, casi arrastrándose hacia la misma puerta por donde la chica había desaparecido.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación que Takuma le había ofrecido una vez se hubo cabreado de todas las veces en que Kaname se deslizaba de una cama a otra cuando compartían habitación. Sonrió, en verdad su amigo no tenía sentido del humor en cuanto a bromas se trataba, pero por sobretodo sonreía porque le extrañaba que pensase que con el simple cambio de habitación le podría hacer parar de hacerlo. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de Takuma al despertarse junto a un semi-desnudo Kaname que aparentaba dieciséis años abrazado a él. Ni el grito que haría historia en su memoria, pero esto último suponía que era por el hecho de que el noble había bebido en exceso la noche anterior, y que probablemente pensó que había hecho cosas 'indebidas' con el purasangre.

Michael, uno de los choferes a cargo del transporte de Ichijo Asato, le esperaba fuera del elegante vehículo con una de sus puertas abiertas en dirección al vampiro. El joven siempre se había preguntado cuál era el afán del abuelo de Takuma por contratar servidumbre humana, ya que estaba comprobado que la de vampiros domesticados era mucho mejor. Pero como siempre que pensaba en el anciano, abandonó rápidamente su hilo de pensamientos.

Una disimulada mueca de felicidad se instaló en su rostro en lo que quedaba de viaje. Por fin iba a poder ver a Zero todos los días que quisiera, sin tener nada que se lo impida.

* * *

**(1);** Sí, es la banana/plátano. Esta escena se me ocurrió porque momentos antes de reanudar la historia, estaba resolviendo un par de crucigramas con mi hermana menor y salió esa pista xD

**N. A.: **Realmente no mentía cuando dije que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esta parte, sobre todo considerando que sigo sin gas y que mañana probablemente tendré que hacer la misma odisea que Zero hizo en su primera mañana previa a las clases xD A Kaname intento no hacerlo ver tan Ooc, porque prácticamente no debería ser tan diferente excepto en algunos ámbitos que le iré agregando ya que es el único que ha conservado su rol original si de los tres chicos se trata.

A la escena en donde Zero olvida sus toallas, bueno, ésa soy yo cada noche después de ducharme. Mi casa tiene una división más o menos parecida a la que describí, por lo que al no saber mucho acerca de la casa del Director preferí ponerla como estaba la mía. Mi mamá siempre guarda un par de toallas en mi armario, pero siempre olvido sacarlas xD y a veces cuando nadie escucha mis gritos de súplica –lo más probable es que me ignoren, de hecho- una vez me aseguro de que el perímetro está asegurado, me cubro con cualquier cosa (Si mi mamá no viviera aquí con su novio no habría necesidad de, pero qué…) y salgo disparada a mi habitación. Una vergüenza de mujer que soy.

Una cosa, yo me leí la novela que salió, donde explican el cómo fue que Zero y Yuuki llegaron a ser Guardianes, por supuesto que lo hice si hasta lloré xD el tema es… que como lo habéis notado, modifiqué bastante MUCHO los comienzos de la Academia, y agregué el que, aparte de la secundaria, se pasaran los dos últimos cursos de primaria ¿Por qué? Porque a la institución donde yo asisto está repartido así, desde 11 o 12 años hasta los 18 (algunos repiten, por lo que hay varios de 20 ya xD) lo cual me facilita las cosas y algún que otro mapa mental para la continuación de la historia ≥w≤. Si alguna vez se os complica, avisad que estoy a un mp de distancia 83.

Bueno, agradezco mucho, realmente muchísimo sus reviews y mp's *7* soy tan feliz como una... eh... no, lombriz no porque ellas no son felices, vamos ¿quién es feliz viviendo en el barro y morir ahogada/o por exceso de agua? yo no. Dejémoslo que soy feliz como un pez.

¡See'ya!


	3. Capítulo II: Catorce

**Notas: **He aquí la tercera entrega, mis ovejas descarriadas de Dios -v- ~ espero disfruten tanto como yo este capítulo, donde veremos a un muy posesivo (a mi parecer) y protector seme Kaname *w*

No sé si notaron que Yuuki y Zero no utilizan los diminutivos, digamos que llegaron a un pequeño acuerdo en eso, tal vez algún día lo escriba, pero no sé :/. Con respecto a la frase bajo cada título pues… vi que hacían eso en varios fics y me pareció bonito porque de verdad hay muchas frases que me inspiraron xD Sacadas de canciones en su mayoría (Ya sabéis, si queréis leer con música, buscad las que dejo e-e)

No soy una gran fan de Avril Lavigne, por si a alguien le pica, sólo que dos canciones en especial me llegaron lo suficiente como para tomarlas en cuenta. De hecho, me voy más por el lado pesado pero si alguna quiere sugerir alguna canción… pues bienvenida/o sea.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Catorce.**

_«"¿Todo lo que se refleja en esos ojos_

_¿No es todo una ilusión?_

_Cuando nos entrelazamos y fusionamos_

_¿Qué es lo que sientes?.»_

Mugen Loop – Heidi.

* * *

**«**"Kaname-sama, ¿nos haría el gran honor de presentarnos a vuestra hermosa criatura que con tanto afán abraza?" Ésas y muchas otras preguntas de la misma índole eran las que rodeaban el ambiente. Kaname, con la apariencia de ser apenas un preadolescente, envolvía con mayor fervor el pequeño niño entre sus brazos, escondiéndolo de los ávidos carnívoros que revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras seguía de cerca la falda de su madre.

Se había entusiasmado en cuanto le avisaron que podría asistir a su primera fiesta con sus padres y que, encima, podría traerlo a _él _consigo. Nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan desesperado por salir corriendo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"No tienes por qué hacer esto, hijo…" Juuri, su madre, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora ante la postura defensiva que tenía su hijo en contra de sus invitados. Había querido que Kaname vea el mundo al cual estaba destinado con sus propios ojos, pero al parecer Haruka había tenido razón al decir que aún era muy pronto para el joven purasangre el salir a eventos así.

El chiquillo cerró los ojos y negó efusivamente, después de todo fue él el que había insistido y quería demostrar por sobre todas las cosas, que él más que nadie podía cuidar de su más preciado tesoro. Juuri acarició su mejilla gentilmente mientras pasaba su otra mano por los finos cabellos del bebé que llevaba su hijo mayor entre sus brazos.

"Nosotros ya sabemos que cuidarás de tu hermanito, después de todo es la persona que más amas ¿no?" el niño asintió, sonriendo alegremente mientras su madre le daba un ligero y cariñoso apretón de mejillas; ella y Haruka eran los únicos a los cuales debía demostrarles que él podría ser un buen protector para _Zero_.**»**

Y por supuesto que aún a pesar de los años lo seguía siendo, ese pequeño niño que miraba con temor a las multitudes mientras aferraba fuertemente a ese bulto en sus brazos, se había convertido en el más feroz guardián de aquella jaula rodeada de asquerosos buitres. Tanto, que a veces temía mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que todo había desaparecido menos _él_.

Pero claro que incluso siendo así, si Zero estaba bien, absolutamente todo estaría bien.

«_Incluso si yo mismo perezco…_» Claro que sí, después de todo era sólo una mera máquina de poder que le protegería. Era una promesa para sus padres.

Estiró los papeles sobre el escritorio estudiándolos distraídamente, Takuma le había pedido expresamente no ignorar cada proyecto que la Academia le enviaba, sobre todo si debía realizarlos con el rubio. Miró detenidamente la pregunta que encabezaba la hoja, ¿Acaso debía incumbirle la importancia del Consejo dentro del gobierno de cada país? Le parecía más interesante colarse entre el Dormitorio del Sol e investigar algunas cosas más importantes que ésas. Suspiró, resignándose a la idea de comenzar a dedicar algunos minutos de su vida a esos endemoniados viejos.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir cuando alguien más irrumpió en la habitación sin permiso, cabe decir. El purasangre se giró dispuesto a torturar a quién sea el que interrumpía así en su espacio personal sin autorización. Por supuesto, Takuma era la excepción a la regla.

El rubio parecía haber corrido la maratón de su vida en cuanto llegó a la habitación y, con una mano en el pecho, comenzó a hablar apresuradamente. "Hay problemas, unas chicas se escaparon y Zero-kun con Yûki-chan fueron a interceptarlas pero…"

No era necesario ni mencionar el resto; la razón por la que Kaname se había encerrado en su habitación había sido justamente por lo que pasaría esa noche.

Era de esperarse que unos minutos más tarde el trabajo que tenía entre manos llegase a parar al tacho de basura. Otra vez.

* * *

"¡Atrás, no les repetiré otra vez!"

Dos chicas vestidas con el uniforme de la clase diurna se abrazaban entre sí temerosas aunque asesinando mentalmente a la prefecta que se plantaba frente a sus ojos. Yûki extendió a 'Artemis' aunque sin llegar a tocarlas siquiera, sabía que su actual trabajo no hacía más que dañar las posibles buenas relaciones con el resto de sus compañeros «_Si supiesen de lo que les protegemos tal vez nunca volverían a intentarlo siquiera.__»_aun a pesar de sus pensamientos, todo lo que hacía era protegerles y nada más.

Miró a un costado en donde Zero rondaba de allá para acá checando que todo estuviera bien. En realidad, el Director les había pedido permanecer en casa esa noche ya que Seiren, la guardiana de Kaname, sería la encargada de cuidar el lugar, aunque su trabajo no estaba siendo lo bastante _eficiente_. Al parecer si no se trataba de la seguridad del purasangre, nada más le importaba.

"Apresúrense y vuelvan a los dormitorios, es peligroso andar a estas horas aquí fuera." Murmuró hacia las dos chicas mientras le echaba una mirada a su compañero, quién lucía cada vez más nervioso a medida que pasaban los minutos. Una de ellas se giró en su dirección con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesta.

"¿Por qué tú y Zero-kun son los únicos que pueden merodear cerca de la clase nocturna? También son de nuestros dormitorios, saben…" la otra chica asintió, apoyando la noción de su compañera.

Yûki abrió la boca dispuesta a responder con algo que refiera a su cargo de prefecta, pero el albino, quien no había parado ni un segundo de deambular, le interrumpió.

"Porque sabemos que muy en el fondo, ustedes no quieren estar cerca de ellos. Créanme." A pesar de la frase que estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que él, contrariamente de cuidar a los demás del inminente peligro que eran los alumnos de la clase nocturna, sabía que desde muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba más que nada permanecer un poco más cerca de ellos.

Más cerca de él. Aún si tenía que convertirse en un monstruo más en el proceso.

Las chicas soltaron una exclamación silenciosa en cuanto una luz brillante chocó contra sus ojos, se coló entre las ramas de los arbustos y dobló en dirección al Dormitorio de la Luna, o al menos hizo amago de, ya que se detuvo a medio camino.

La dueña de 'Artemis' se puso en alerta e inconscientemente cubrió a las dos chicas tras de sí mientras daba señales a Zero de que fuese a ver qué estaba pasando. El chico asintió, desenvainando su arma a la par que se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia el exterior.

Una de las puertas del vehículo que Zero logró identificar como una especie de limusina, se abrió dando paso a una alta y oscura figura. Era un hombre que lucía bastante mayor, se dijo el albino mientras anotaba rápida y mentalmente cada característica del extraño, también llevaba un viejo bastón y una capa que envolvía casi todo su cuerpo. El mayor le retuvo la mirada por unos instantes y sonrió al ver el arma que el chico poseía.

Los humanos de esta academia eran inusuales. Punto para Cross.

"Debe ser el respetable perro guardián de Cross, cumpliendo fielmente su tarea." Zero no se dejó amedrentar ni un mísero instante por la filosa mirada del vampiro –lo detectó a los segundos después- que clavaba sobre él. Sus ojos oscuros hacían notar lo hambriento que estaba, lo cual no era un detalle menor teniendo en cuenta de que tenía dos chicas a cuesta. "¿Me honraría con una pequeña presentación? Seguro ya conoce a Takuma, mi nieto siempre a la siga de Kaname-sama." Los ojos violáceos del más joven se abrieron de par en par ante la mención del purasangre, tal vez eran amigos…

Una brisa fresca y bastante helada pasó entre los dos, calando hasta los huesos al humano quién tembló ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Esa pequeña distracción no le permitió notar el pequeño cambio de dilatación en las fosas nasales del vampiro provocada por el dulce olor que llegó a éstas.

_«__Qué desperdicio de comida que tienes aquí, pequeño mocoso.__»_pensó Ichijo Asato, mientras maquinaba automáticamente las mil y una formas de cómo podría probar al insignificante humano. _«__Me atrevería a decir que tiene hasta tu mismo olor…__»__._

Zero, ignorante de los pensamientos del noble, afianzó el agarre en su 'Bloody Rose' mientras intentaba escrutar un poco más los rasgos del hombre en la oscuridad.

"Entonces debería simplemente ir donde Kaname-sama y "

"Suficiente, Zero."

Una tercera voz potente y firme resonó por sobre el frío viento que corría entre ellos; Kaname se interpuso, sin ninguna disposición de verse respetuoso, en frente del abuelo de Takuma y por ende cubriendo al menor tras él. Zero pestañeó un par de veces ante la inesperada irrupción, y se avergonzó al notar el cómo su pulso se disparaba instantáneamente, arrebolando sus mejillas. El purasangre cerró los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando del sonido que le ofrecían los acelerados latidos del guardián.

"Buenas noches, Kaname-sama. Lamento tener que hacerle venir hasta acá, me entretuve un poco en el camino…" El albino, quien intentaba ver un poco más la escena desde su posición, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el notorio mensaje tras esas palabras que se referían a él. "Debe saber que vuestro gusto no es de despreciar…"

Takuma, quien hasta ese entonces permanecía tranquilo y en silencio al lado del purasangre, se tensó ante las palabras de su abuelo y le miró incrédulo. Debía saber que ese era un tema tabú una vez dentro de la Academia Cross.

El purasangre simplemente ignoró por completo las palabras del anciano mientras que Takuma se las ingeniaba para llevar a su abuelo hacia los dormitorios, volteándose hacia el humano tras su espalda. Su mirada se suavizó un poco la tensa postura del menor. "Deberías marcharte con Kiryuu-san" El albino sacudió la cabeza, negándose tercamente. "No me hagas ordenártelo, Zero." Los amatistas de Zero se elevaron sorprendidos ante el inusual tono que Kaname utilizó para con él. Ignoró la incómoda sensación en su pecho en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los castaños del vampiro.

Asintió, retrocediendo lentamente hasta perderse entre los arbustos, cabizbajo y tropezando ridículamente a cada paso.

"¿Está bien dejarle ir así, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname miró la figura de su guardiana, posada vagamente sobre una de las ramas del árbol a su costado. Apretó ligeramente los puños, si tan sólo fuese lo suficientemente eficiente…

"Seiren."

"¿Si?"

"Cállate."

La chica asintió en silencio antes de marcharse.

No fue necesario preguntar el porqué de su orden. Y aunque no lo hubiesen sabido, era mejor no preguntar.

* * *

Cross se alejó unos centímetros del marco de la ventana, suspirando y quitándose los lentes de paso. Pasó una mano por su frente, quitándose el sudor frío que se había acumulado en ella durante los segundos que estuvo observando la llegada de Ichijo Asato a la residencia de la clase nocturna.

"Me pregunto si Zero-kun sabrá que no estoy en edad ya para que me ponga de nervios…" murmuró, ya ligeramente más calmado. Como siempre, era Kaname el que llegaba justo a tiempo para salvarle tanto a Zero de cualquier cosa como a él de un ataque de nervios.

"Eso es porque te estás poniendo viejo." Kaien brincó levemente ante el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver la vaga y reconocible figura de Yagari Toga. "Y un poco descuidado, tal vez."

El ex cazador sonrió, volviendo a montar sus viejos lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Por supuesto que era consciente de esas cosas, pero no había necesidad de decirlo así tampoco ¿no?, "Supongo que este tiempo fuera de servicio me ha hecho un poco más blando, pero sería mil veces peor volverme un sanguinario cazador sin un motivo por el que vivir." Su mirada cancina recorrió la pequeña estancia antes de sentarse al fin estirando sus piernas bajo el escritorio, sintiéndose ligeramente bien al sentir sus músculos relajarse. "Kaname-kun avisó de su llegada esta mañana, pero asumo que de todas formas no se podía evitar." El recién llegado resopló, a sabiendas del verdadero rollo en todo eso.

"Kuran debería adiestrar mejor a sus perros." Masculló "Como sea, me ha llegado esto esta mañana." Sin más miramientos, extrajo un sobre desgastado de sus bolsillos con un sello sobre él. El otro hombre lo reconoció enseguida.

El Director cogió la carta al vuelo, extrañado del ya inusual remitente para él _«¿Qué demonios?...?__»_

Tomó una pequeña navaja de sobre el escritorio, abriendo la carta con un corte limpio y rápido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par nada más leer la primera línea.

"Takamiya Kaito la ha interceptado para mí; te recomiendo cuidar bien de tus chupasangres." El cuerpo del rubio tembló ligeramente ante el portazo del cazador al dejar la habitación. Paseó una mano por su cabello, aquello le estaba matando los nervios.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire antes de decidirse salir de una vez. Tenía que avisarle al purasangre como sea.

* * *

Sus ojos duros como piedras se endurecieron aún más ante cada palabra que leía de aquella carta. Esto era el colmo, sabía que como purasangre tendría a más de alguien lamiendo las huellas que dejaba en el camino, pero…

Se recostó a medias sobre la mullida cama, arrugando sucio papel entre sus dedos; reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo esta bamboleaba de un lado a otro desde que el anciano se había ido hace más de una hora ya. Por un momento, no escuchó nada más que el suave choque del silencio en sus oídos.

Sus párpados bajaron en cuanto escuchó unos tímidos pasos acercándose por las escaleras que daban al pasillo. El agridulce aroma de Ruka llegó a sus fosas nasales, recordándole lo horriblemente hambriento que le había dejado aquél desagradable encuentro.

Su sed últimamente incontenible era una de las razones por las que quería que Zero no patrullase esa noche.

Esperó pacientemente a sabiendas que la vampira iba a verle por el mero hecho de que no había más habitaciones en aquél oscuro pasillo. Un suave y silencioso toque con los nudillos fue suficiente para que le diera el pase. El rostro de Ruka se asomó con una timidez inusual en ella entre la apertura de la puerta, entrando silenciosa en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Kaname-sama…" La rubia dio un paso al frente, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña a cada paso que daba. La figura de Kaname no dio signos de querer moverse ni sus ojos de abrirse, mucho menos de hablar. "Perdóneme por mi intromisión, es sólo que no lucía muy bien abajo y…" Sacudió la cabeza nerviosa, en realidad sabía que lo único que el purasangre quería era descansar, pero no pudo frenar la preocupación que iba creciendo dentro de ella. "Si tiene sed, estoy dispuesta a servirle, Kaname-sama."

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló en el lugar, y de no ser porque gracias a que sus sentidos vampíricos le indicaban lo contrario, Ruka podría jurar que el otro vampiro estaba profundamente dormido. Abrió la boca para decir algo más hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Kaname no se había negado.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en los bordes del vestido que había comprado para esa noche, intentando calmar su pulso que ya para ese entonces se había disparado totalmente, y arrastró sus tacones hasta quedar al borde de la gran cama en donde descansaba el purasangre. Sus ojos se quedaron ligeramente embelesados en el rostro del hombre que amaba, mostrándole una pacífica expresión que sabía perfectamente era falsa, pero no así menos encantadora; su pecho tembló notoriamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado lo suficiente como para sentir la cálida respiración del otro sobre su rostro. Las pestañas largas y lisas rozaban los pómulos del chico, tan oscuras que contrastaban con la pálida piel que reflejaba los suaves destellos de la luz de luna que traspasaba por el ventanal; sus labios tenuemente sonrosados en contraste con su piel no hacían más que encerrarla en aquél embrujo que le causaba el vampiro. Una de sus manos se deslizó desde su vestido hasta la frente de Kaname, despejándola de los cabellos que caían por sobre ella.

Para ese entonces ya había perdido el horizonte impuesto por su intención inicial, ahora simplemente se había abandonado a sus propios deseos llevándola a, inevitablemente, posar delicadamente –casi con miedo- sus labios sobre los del purasangre.

Algo en su interior se removió, casi como una advertencia al saber que estaba haciendo algo que era casi prohibido, pero muy a pesar de ser vampira, su corazón de mujer no podía más con el pesar de ser invisible para el hombre que amaba. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, abandonándose a sí misma en aquél fugaz beso, poniendo todos sus sentidos en aquél acto que le parecía tan hermoso como terrorífico.

Fue algo que tan pronto como comenzó, terminó. En realidad, Ruka Souen nunca había caído en verdadera cuenta de cuánto le amaba, de cuánto estaría dispuesta a dar por él. De cuánto detestaba a cada persona que él apreciaba por sobre ella.

Fue por ese motivo que, a pesar de haber sentido la clara presencia del hijo adoptivo de Cross en la puerta, no tuvo vacilación alguna al momento de besar. Eso debió haberle destruido su pobre y ridículo corazón humano. Pero aún así, aún sabiendo que era un mero humano, no cambiaba el hecho de que le querían mucho más que a ella, y si ambos estuviesen en peligro, Kaname iría indudablemente en _su_ ayuda.

"Es un trato justo, niño." Murmuró antes de deslizarse fuera de la habitación, perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

Dentro de la habitación, Kaname abrió lentamente los ojos. Ojos que, a pesar del reciente acto, no enseñaban la más mínima muestra de perplejidad. Él lo sabía, lo supo en cuanto sintió los ojos de Zero sobre su rostro segundos antes de que le besasen. Era mejor así.

Sí, era mucho mejor así.

* * *

**«**Juuri rió con aquella risa tan pegajosa que Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír también. Los ojos generalmente calmos de Kaname, estaban abiertos de par en par totalmente sorprendidos.

"¡Lástima que la cámara no funcione! Hubiese sido una estupenda toma en el mural, ¿verdad, cariño?" Como siempre, la mujer no esperó ningún tipo de respuesta de su esposo, quien ya estaba acostumbrado al trato que tenía ella para con él. Los ojos oscuros de Haruka se posaron sobre unos blanquecinos cabellos que revoloteaban de allá para acá nerviosamente.

Juuri cargó como pudo –e ignorando las protestas del menor– a Kaname entre sus brazos, correteando tras el otro niño con el mayor a cuestas. En antaño, papá era el que solía cargar a mamá y perseguirle a él, pero desde que nació su segundo hijo los papeles rotaban a diario.

Todo aquél jaleo había comenzado cuando Kaname se había dormido sobre los juguetes de Zero mientras éste tiraba de la camisa de Haruka para que lo cargue. En realidad, el mayor se había perdido de la mitad de la situación, hasta que al despertar sintió algo cálido posarse sobre sus labios y una extraña humedad cubriendo el resto de su rostro. Zero lo había babeado, otra vez.

"¡Desperté a onii-sama justo como mamá a papá!" había celebrado el menor con muchos más balbuceos de por medio, dignos de un niño de su edad. La pelilarga había aplaudido, notoriamente orgullosa del reciente acto de su hijo.

"¡Ése es el espíritu, Zero-chan!" Kaname los miró de hito en hito, observando cómo su madre extendía la palma de su mano en dirección al pequeño, que se la quedó mirando extrañado. "Dame esos cinco, Zero. Mira, dame tu mano y te enseño." El pequeño gorjeó, viendo cómo Juuri jalaba de su mano y la chocaba con la suya produciéndole cosquillas.

Haruka observaba el pequeño cuadro familiar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había pensado muchas veces en formar una familia en antaño, realmente lo había hecho, pero la sola idea de dejar su peso por encima de sus hijos le asustaba. De verdad lo asustaba.

Por eso le estaba eternamente agradecido a Juuri, a la mujer que amaba. Sin ella, él no habría sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacer de todo eso algo posible.**»**

* * *

**N. A.: **Mientras escribía esto, se me ha ocurrido tal vez, SOLO tal vez, que podría agregarle algo de picante a la historia... Y quién sabe hasta se me pase la mano. Hace bastante que no escribo Lemon, de hecho ni siquiera he publicado alguno (mis compañeros sufrían las consecuencias por revisar mis libretas personales. O mejor dicho, yo los esclavizaba para que opinen xD), quizás empezar a pulir mis habilidades en ese ámbito no sea un proceso tan malo después de todo. Díganme: ¿Qué piensan de eso? Espero que pueda encontrar a alguien inocente entre mis lectoras… *se oculta bajo una piedra*

Pero por mientras, lo dejo con "K+". Si veo que más de una persona quiere el cambio pues… e/e.

Creo que hay más flashbacks de lo que yo suponía o_o de verdad a veces me cuesta omitir cosas, es algo bastante malo xD Por cierto, quiero agradecer mucho a _Erza-chan_ y a _Maty Aritha y bluekeila_ por mantenerse en contacto conmigo. Si ven alguna otra historia de roles invertidos como ésta, culpen a Maty-chan e-e (por que supongo que te puedo llamar así ¿no?)

Como sea, igualmente muchas gracias a todas w Nunca había intentado hacer esto, supongo que es algo verdaderamente extraño y un poco difícil que hacer porque tengo mucho en mi cabeza pero sólo un capítulo para realizarlo, qué horrible ;w;

De todas formas, pretendo escribir algún fic más o menos _normal_ (me refiero a que me enganché con el cambio de roles, so… no sé qué pasará xD), ya sabéis, de esos que escriben lo que pasa en un día en un capítulo y el siguiente día en el otro. No como este que se salta por año, porque la autora es una verdadera vaga.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que cuídense y sigan apoyando!


	4. Capítulo III: Catorce II

**Nota:** ¡Lo siento profundamente! Sé que han pasado unas buenas 3 semanas y algo más desde que actualicé, pero es que mi computador murió oficialmente y... la que sigue y la que sigue, recién pude comenzar a escribir este sábado 11 de Mayo (para que no se me olvide a mí las fechas xD) y pues bueno, en realidad escribí algo nada que ver, lo borré, comencé a escribir de nuevo, borré, escribí, borré otra vez, reescribí lo anterior que había borrado, y volví a borrar (con decir que tengo exactamente cuatro versiones distintas del capítulo escritas ya…). Estoy hecha un asco, mi vida está un poco patas arriba y me lío completa xD Necesito echarme una jalá (?) –MENTIRA.

Como sea, aunque os suene increíble y algo atravesado, para este capítulo me he echado una buena dosis de Sonata Arctica, una grandiosa banda que debéis escuchar sí o sí, si queréis seguir teniendo más capítulos (Enviad un archivo .mp3 donde pueda escucharos a vosotras cantar un trozo de cada canción, así me aseguro que lo habéis hecho (?). Nah, estoy media loca.).

Fuera de joda, escuchadlos, aunque están medios arto idos de olla con los licántropos, son geniales. En serio.

Ya me dejo de dar lata, gracias por leer mis pesadeces, hoy día estoy realmente idiota y necesitaba descargarme. Dios.

**Advertencias:** Mucho contenido depresivo, auto flagelación mental –alguien dígame qué carajo es eso- y un poco de peloteo mío en contra de vuestros queridos personajes. Os quiero.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Catorce II**

«Háblame, muestra un poco de compasión,

Me has tocado de muchas, muchas maneras,

Pero soy tímido, ¿No lo ves?»

Shy - Sonata Arctica

* * *

Era de noche.

Eso fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto abrió sus pálidos y soñolientos ojos. Sabía dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse incómodo como cada vez que despertaba en esa habitación que le acogía desde hacía un tiempo, sobre todo cuando ya no se despertaba con los conocidos chillidos de su hermana. Se estiró bajo las sábanas de su cama, bostezando en el acto y, con una rápida patada, lanzó el resto de frazadas atrás.

Ya iba siendo la cuarta noche que despertaba mucho antes de tiempo, las cuatro en punto de la mañana para ser exactos. Zero sabía que algo le estaba pasando, o al menos debía estarle pasando porque aquello ya le estaba pareciendo una broma de mal gusto; ya era suficiente lidiar con las pocas horas que tenía patrullando, y ahora esto le caía encima. Qué bien.

«_Kaname-sama se molestará si no duermo bien_»

Los pies del albino se detuvieron a mitad de camino, sorprendido por aquella extraña sensación en su pecho, que le hizo torcer la boca en una especie de mueca que nunca había hecho. ¿Acaso era por… _eso_ que esa mujer había hecho? Pero si era natural que el purasangre tuviese novia ¿no?, era imposible que dedicase su vida a jugar a ser niñero de un tonto chico como él. No había sido culpa suya que el de ojos amatistas sintiese algo más que simple simpatía por su salvador

Por supuesto que no era culpa suya, pero aún así no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos. No podía pensar que le perdía, cuando en realidad nunca le había tenido, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ahí estaba, llorando por cosas que no entendía, seguramente luciendo insignificantemente ridículo para quién le viese. Como sea, abrió la puerta del pasillo con lentitud, cuidando de que nadie escuchase –lo cual era una tontería porque no había nadie más que él en ese pasillo- y corrió en puntillas hacia las escaleras, cuidando de no resbalar en algún torpe movimiento que lo delatase. Había decidido salir afuera por un poco de aire fresco, un poco de calma que brillaba en su ausencia dentro de su bulliciosa cabecita de adolescente; Yuuki de alguna u otra forma había logrado sonsacarle todo y, cuando el albino creyó que conseguiría alguna especie de consuelo, la chica simplemente se había reído, diciendo algo como que él era muy chico todavía para poder interpretar bien ese tipo de acciones. Aquello lo confundió más.

"No hay forma de que Kaname-sama no se fije en ella…" Murmuró penosamente, enjugando sus ojos con la manga de su delgada camiseta. El frío no ayudaba a aliviar su malestar.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta que daba hacia afuera; el cielo, normalmente habitado por pequeños destellos, parecía más vacío que nada, sin Luna ni estrellas en él. El único lugar que parecía iluminar eran las lejanas luces encendidas de la Academia. Bajó la vista rápidamente.

Era verdaderamente tonto y egoísta.

* * *

"Kaname-sama, con todo respeto… ¿podría pedirle que preste el mínimo de atención?" Aido miró al _profesor_ como si éste tuviese un tercer ojo y ocho tentáculos, pero éste le ignoró, levemente frustrado por no obtener respuesta del purasangre. "Si no lo hace me veré obligado a reprobarle la clase. No me amedrentará con todo su poderío."

"¿En serio?" Siseó de vuelta el purasangre, observando fijamente al enclenque vampiro que se plantaba frente a él. La rubia cabeza de Ruka bajó aún más, encontrándose enterrada en el hueco entre sus brazos, sabiéndose responsable del mal humor de Kaname. "Con todo respeto, profesor, no crea que me enseñará algo que ya no sepa." Sabía que ya había hablado demasiado, pero se estaba cansando, deliberadamente, de toda su pequeña actuación como buen ciudadano dentro de aquella escuela. Cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien, irritado.

El vampiro se encogió en su puesto y, asintiendo, se devolvió hacia el resto de nobles.

Los ojos verdes de Takuma se posaron sobre la figura irritada de Kaname, preocupados. Hace unos instantes, el otro vampiro había estado observando por la ventana, pero luego simplemente se apartó, seguramente intentando calmarse para no terminar quebrando aquel frágil vidrio y así no llamar la atención. Conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo.

Y eso lo podía probar.

Cuando Kaname estaba preocupado, solía mirar por sobre el hombro constantemente, como si olvidara algo importante tras de sí; cuando se enojaba, fruncía levemente el ceño, o simplemente no salía de su habitación. Pero sólo cuando se trataba de Zero, era cuando no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podría esperar de él.

Kain, quien intentaba mantenerse al borde de todo esto, se acercó disimuladamente hacia una acongojada Ruka, posando suavemente sus dedos por sobre sus largos cabellos.

"¿Algo que quieras confesar?" Murmuró. Sabía que la vampira no le contaría nada, y él tampoco quería saberlo realmente. Suspiró, apoyando su rostro contra la palma de su mano, sin dejar de acariciar el largo cabello rubio de la muchacha.

En realidad lo que había pasado no tenía exactamente que ver con lo sucedido hace un par de días, ni tampoco con el hecho de que Zero estaba a punto de cumplir quince y no tenía idea de qué regalarle. Y tampoco tenía que ver con el hecho de lo que había estado observando momentos atrás.

El purasangre quiso reír, pero sabía que quedaría como un lunático si lo hacía –y si es que ya no lo había parecido antes-, nunca en su vida había siquiera considerado sentirse abrumado por tal sensación. ¿Acaso alguna vez se había sentido realmente así? Recordaba haberlo experimentado en menor grado cuando veía a la chica Kiryuu coger la mano del menor libremente, o cuando ésta le besaba la mejilla y le abrazaba con una confianza que le parecía algo exagerada. Estaba celoso en todas esas ocasiones.

Pero incluso ni esa palabra podía describir precisamente lo que sintió al observar por aquella ventana.

Momentos antes de lo que él había considerado el más fatídico de todos sus días –ya saben, donde cierta vampira le besó-, había recibido una noticia que sólo conseguiría poner de mal en peor todo aquello. Y es que Kaname en realidad nunca se había preocupado más allá del contacto familiar con sus padres y su entorno cercano, incluso que podía decir que Senri era al único primo que llegó a conocer, por lo que en realidad no se había preocupado si su tío había tenido familia más allá de él o siquiera si sus abuelos habían tenido más hijos. No tenía cabeza para estar pendiente de cada purasangre en el mundo, mucho menos del resto de vampiros.

Por lo cual se había sorprendido profundamente ante la carta que recibió de Cross. No se esperaba para nada aquello.

Fue recién cuando leía la corta epístola que recordaba haber recibido unas contadas visitas de cuando era más chico a la mansión de sus padres; al parecer eran unos primos de Juuri y Haruka, que venían desde no sé donde a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Ellos tenían un hijo de la misma edad que Kaname, sumamente apestoso si a él le preguntaban. Le odiaba. Y mucho.

Pero en realidad nunca había tomado el peso real a ese odio hasta que Zero nació. Ese apestoso niño y su familia sólo habían ido a visitarles mientras era hijo único, y no volvieron hasta que el menor había cumplido tres años. Y es que Kaname odiaba cuando alguien se atrevía a tocar al pequeño, incluso más de alguna vez lo engatusaba para que durmiese con él en vez de irse a la cama de sus padres. Siempre fue asquerosamente posesivo –aunque eso nunca lo iba a admitir-.

El apestoso vampiro en cuestión era Claude, un niñato con aires de purasangre que difícilmente infundía el mismo respeto que él. A él y a Claude siempre los comparaban, denotando lo iguales que eran, y el nacimiento del pequeño albino simplemente hizo crecer aquella tonta situación. Fue recién cuando recibió la primera reprimenda de su madre –al empujar a Claude por haber besado fugazmente a Zero- que se dio cuenta cómo era vivir en el infierno.

Eso y sumado a muchas otras cosas, fueron las que le hicieron tomar la decisión de que mantendría al humano lejos de las miserables garras de algún estúpido como él.

Pero nunca, después de todos esos años y de haber pensando que se había librado de él, creyó leer una tontería como ésa.

Claude estaba aquí.

Por supuesto que había intentado detenerlo por todos los medios en el corto tiempo que tenía, pero le único resultado que había obtenido de todo eso era observar impotente a través del vidrio, como el vampiro y nuevo estudiante de cabellos negros acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza platinada del adolescente a la entrada del jardín. Kaname frunció los labios, disgustado.

Ya se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación cuando los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a asomarse por entre las montañas, reflejándose en el cristal que cubría el gran ventanal frente a su escritorio. Estaba por recostarse cuando su puerta se abrió. O más bien, _alguien_ la abrió.

Una figura alta y esbelta, con nada más que un par de vaqueros negros encima, se adentró en la habitación a oscuras. Sus ojos y cabello negro no hacían más que resaltar la pálida piel, que se estiraba en una burlona sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"Claude." Masculló Kaname, medio recostado sobre el edredón. Arrugó la nariz. "Apestas a humano."

Claude amplió su sonrisa. Definitivamente el dulce y desprotegido Zero de hace unos momentos no era para nada igual al molesto Kaname que estaba viendo ahora. No había punto de comparación.

"No mucho más que tú, Kana-chan." Canturreó el otro, jalando de una de las sillas del escritorio para luego sentarse en ella. Los segundos pasaban, y ellos simplemente se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro; Kaname esperando a que se largase y Claude simplemente a ver cómo su querido primo perdía deliberadamente los estribos. Una idea espectacular –a su parecer- cruzó velozmente por su cabeza. "¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Antes de que me eches a patadas… ¿Sabes lo lindo que se ve Zero cuando lo besas? Realmente irresistible, es igua–"

Todo el resto había pasado demasiado rápido, incluso para el pelinegro, que a duras penas alcanzó a esquivar los trozos de cristal enviados en su dirección. Los ojos carmesíes del otro purasangre refulgían en la oscura habitación. Claude sonrió satisfecho.

"Deberías probarlo." Y se fue.

* * *

Yuuki observó con ojos inquisitivos a su hermano, mientras este deambulaba de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No fue hasta la quinta vuelta en que decidió detenerlo, pinchándolo en el pecho con el otro extremo de Artemis.

"¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? No creo que haya sido para tanto que Kaname tenga novia." Zero sabía que Yuuki lo decía de broma, pero aún así no pudo evitar bufar ante sus palabras. "Ya… en serio."

Los ojos violáceos se detuvieron sobre la delgada figura de su hermana, con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pensando en qué diría, pero decidió callar finalmente.

Había besado a otra persona.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar de forma graciosa, en realidad la morena sí sabía lo que sucedía ya que ella misma le había visto mientras volvía de su ronda. Sabía también que, aun a pesar de todo el arrepentimiento del mundo, Zero no le había apartado.

"Escúchame, Zero." Los delgados brazos de la chica envolvieron firmemente la cintura del albino. Ella era la mayor, después de todo. "Él sólo te confundió. No todos los vampiros son buenos como Kaname." La morena sonrió al sentir a su hermano corresponderle el abrazo; su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero al menos ya estaba más calmado. "¡Si ese idiota vuelve a aprovecharse de tu vulnerabilidad, lo mato!"

"Pero creo que no estaba mintiendo, Yuuki." Soltó de mala gana. "Parecía convencido de que yo era la persona con la que estaba…"

"¿Comprometido? Una verdadera idiotez si me preguntas." Siseó la morena. Nunca hubiese creído que Zero fuera tan… ingenuo. Sí lo era, pero no tanto. "¿Alguna vez lo habías visto? ¡Es imposible que te comprometas con alguien que no conoces!"

Zero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Después de haber salido en plena madrugada, el vampiro que tan gentilmente se había presentado hace un par de días, simplemente se había quedado a su lado mientras le veía llorar en silencio, palmeando su cabeza por momentos; luego simplemente habían hablado, poco, pero lo hicieron.

No se conocían, o al menos eso creía el menor hasta sentir el toque frío y blando de los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Intentó apartarlo, obviamente, pero entonces se preguntó por qué si Kaname podía hacerle eso, él no podía devolvérselo de la misma forma. Pero nunca pensó en que se sentiría así de mal luego de todo ese embrollo.

Y después de las breves palabras del vampiro, no se había sentido mucho mejor. Sabía también que no le conocía en absoluto, o eso quería creer, porque apenas sus amatistas se posaron sobre los oscuros ojos del otro, supo que no era del todo mentira. Y ahí entraba de nuevo la pregunta que venía haciéndose desde hace nueve años.

¿Cómo era su vida antes de Kaname? No tenía ni la más mínima sospecha.

"Cross." El albino parpadeó, confundido. ¿En qué momento había entrado a clases? Las miradas extrañadas de los alumnos se desviaron de inmediato.

"Que… ¿qué?" Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras intentaba conectarse un poco con las palabras que el profesor había pronunciado antes, ¿era algo con la globalización…?

Miró a su hermana unos puestos más adelante; ésta le hacía unas señas extrañas, hasta que detectó que le decía _cincuenta_.

"¿Ci…cincuenta?" Murmuró bajo la atenta mirada del profesor, asustado. El hombre ajustó sus gafas y asintió.

"Exacto. La próxima vez que le encuentre volando bajo o que le soplen una respuesta **[1]**, será enviado a Dirección." El albino asintió, aunque sabía que sería en vano.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces llevaba metido en Dirección por quedarse dormido. Junto a Yuuki, obviamente. La miró unos instantes, y rió bajito al ver que ésta le hacía caras extrañas al profesor. Yori-chan, su amiga, la calló de un buen golpe.

Zero, aparte de Yuuki, no tenía muchos amigos que digamos. A pesar de que su presencia era por lo general agradable, siempre había existido una barrera invisible que hacía imposible para los otros llegar a él; como si le protegiera de algo que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros dormían, otros tomaban apuntes o la mayoría simplemente ignoraba cualquier cosa, pero de alguna forma todos parecían estar concentrados en algo más, mientras que él seguía pensando en algo que obviamente algún día iba a pasar.

Kaname algún día tendría que dejarlo, tener su propia familia y seguir existiendo incluso después de su muerte.

Aunque por supuesto que no había manera en que Zero supiese que eso no iba a suceder.

* * *

**«**"Él es Kaname, vendrá a verte siempre que pueda."

Dos grandes y brillantes orbes violáceos le miraban desde abajo con una ligera mueca de desconfianza. El niño no aparentaba tener más de seis años, aunque Kaname sabía que había cumplido cinco la semana pasada.

El vampiro sonrió lo más genuinamente que pudo, intentando mostrarse afable cuando la realidad era sólo que su mundo parecía estar cayéndose a cuadritos. O eso creyó, porque cuando el pequeño albino, ahora no más que un mero humano, tomó su mano entre las suyas, nada le parecía más cálido en ese incierto presente.

"Mi… mi nombre es…" Kaname entrecerró los ojos, disgustado. Era de esperarse que no recordase siquiera su nombre, pero había guardado la vaga esperanza de que al menos conservara eso.

El niño observó a su ahora padre, intentando conseguir un poco de ayuda.

"Zero." Murmuró el vampiro, acariciando los suaves cabellos blancos. Kaien sonrió, enternecido mientras que _Zero_ agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado. "Ése es tu nombre."**»**

**.**

**.**

**«**El castaño parpadeó confundido.

"¿Eh?"

Era uno de esos tantos días, algunos años atrás, en donde Kaname hacia sus pequeñas visitas a Zero. Esa vez le había llevado un libro que había conseguido de parte de Takuma, no lo había considerado algo que le llamase especialmente la atención, pero sabía que el albino estaría contento si se lo llevaba –lo que no sabía era que en realidad era feliz sólo por retenerlo un rato más-.

"No quiero." Contestó el menor. "No sigas." Demandó.

Kaname parpadeó confundido, ¿qué no le había gustado? ¿El libro? Pero si el día anterior había querido incluso más. Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

"¿No quieres saber qué pasa?" Preguntó. Zero negó, produciendo que sus cabellos más largos se enreden entre sus pestañas y en un movimiento casi involuntario, el mayor le acarició la frente, corriendo los pequeños mechones.

"Ese no me gusta." Protestó, arrebatándole el pequeño libro de sus manos. Kaname no entendía qué había hecho mal. "Es malo. No quiere que juegue con Kaname-sama. No me deja abrazar cuando Kaname-sama lo está leyendo." El susodicho se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de sonreír, jalando al pequeño suavemente sobre su regazo.

"Ni todos los libros del mundo podrían evitarlo."**»**

* * *

**[1]:** Soplar respuesta es cuando haces *trampa*, lo digo porque sé que en algunos países se dice diferente.

**N. de A.:** Primero que nada, lamento mi humor de perros (y el hecho de que este capítulo sea un asco ¬¬); segundo, agradecer a _Athi-chan_ por presentar (¡al fin!) una petición que moría por saber si agradaría o no un OC dentro de la historia y tercero, como siempre, a todas vosotras por leerme y dejar un hermoso review, a _Erza_-chan por escribirme siempre (que la adoro *-* xD), a _TheDevicon,_ a _LadyAniMangaXD_ y a _Yuri-17-08_ por haber comenzado a leer esta historia! Me ayudan mucho cuando expresan sus ánimos hacia mí, me alegra el día y me suben el ánimo cuando estoy por el suelo (como hoy). Sois perfectas e-e

Por si se habrán dado cuenta, las traducciones pequeñas de allá arriba las hago yo. Lo digo por si se ven muy chafa o nada que ver xDDD

Ammm bueno… sobre este capítulo creo que puse mucho de mí en Kaname. Si está todo destructivo el pobre, espero que se le pase pronto *amén(?)*

¡Ahh! Moría por poner a Claude! *0* Estaba esperando por salir del horno, y si no lo sacaba me iba a drenar completa, ¡y a ustedes igual por conspirar conmigo! Ojalá que no lo odien, si en realidad yo sé que él es buenito ^^, aunque no sé…

Oh, otra cosa más que agregar: en el intertanto que escribía el capítulo, he jugado dos maravillosos juegos *-* que me han servido de distracción ante ciertas cosas que… bueno, ellos son Mad Father e IB, con Mad Father tuve una anécdota un tanto… extraña, porque no me había conectado a internet desde mi computadora mucho antes de empezar este capítulo y un día, de la nada, apareció en mi carpeta de descargas ._. y os juro que no había copiado nada más uno que otro manga desde mi pendrive… fue realmente extraaaaño, encima que el juego es bastante creepy ya. Y bueno, a IB lo conocí por una imagen donde salen Aya, Dio (ambos de Mad Father), Ib y Garry (de IB… duh.) y en resumen todo ha sido culpa de MF ¬¬ pero ambos son maravillosos, eso sí: rayando lo raro que puedes encontrar en 8bits. Y sobre todo si consideras que al menos IB está hecho con RPG Maker xD.

PD: Personalmente me desagradan los Gary Stu como las Mary Sue, pero tanto Garry como Mary en Ib son fantásticos. Kouri, te has ganado mi amor (?).

*saca pañuelito blanco y se despide agitándolo*


End file.
